Two Bodies, One Love
by Shaezy-bazey
Summary: The Hitachiin twins were separated at birth, one adopted into an American family. When the other is sent to America for a foreign exchange program, what will happen when he falls in love with the twin he never knew he had? HikaKaoru, slight HaruHika
1. Special Occasion?

Whoo, I'm back from vacation! And I had a really great idea for an Ouran fanfic so here it is!

Don't worry, the whole Hikaru/Haruhi lovey-dovey shit will be gone eventually xP I hate her anyway. I know most of it is in Kaoru's POV and it probably will be like that a lot so bear with me xD

* * *

..::Kaoru's POV::..

"Kaoru, it's time to wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!" a cheerful voice called from the other side of my bedroom door. I opened one eye groggily and sighed. The sun was peeking through the drapes covering the windows in my room and shining onto the extra pillow next to me.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Lauren." I replied and heard my little sister's footsteps going down the staircase. I kicked off the sheets and hopped out of bed onto the cold hardwood floor. _It's a Saturday_, I thought, _I don't have school_. Even if I don't have school mother still makes breakfast. Well, she's not really my mother, the Lee's adopted me when I was a very small child. They told me this when I was around six years old. I had a hard time calling Grace 'mom' and Richard 'dad' after that but I warmed up to the idea again shortly after. They're the only family I know. I don't remember anything about my other family and I'm too nervous to ask about them.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from my closet before leaving for the bathroom. I can't go without a shower every morning. I step into the warm spray of the shower and grin. I love the feeling of water on my skin. After soaping up and rinsing I turn the shower off and stand soaking wet in the middle of the bathroom with a towel around my waist, my reflection in the mirror mocking me. I stare at it for a while, my abnormal orangish-brown hair sticking to my angular face and a few strands cover my eyes. I have a lean figure but I'm not too skinny. 'Just the right amount of meat', as mother likes to put it. She's a very encouraging woman, always telling me to do my best and know that I'm not perfect, but damn near close enough. I pulled on my clothes after drying off and fixed my hair so that it's how I normally wear it. In the middle of brushing my teeth there's a knock on the bathroom door and I open it to see Lauren standing there, her golden curls pulled back in her usual baby blue ribbon.

"Momma says to hurry, please, 'fore your pancakes get cold!" she says with a slight southern accent that everyone in my adopted family has except me. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes sneakily and adds in a hushed voice, "Lauren put extra strawberry syrup on it, juss like you like it!" and rushed back down the stairs. I smiled and shook my head at her. She's such a cute kid. I'm glad to have her as my sister and I don't know why other kids my age complain about their siblings. I could never be an only child.

I finished brushing and walked downstairs to be hit with a wall of pancake-smelling air, a hint of bacon wafting between that and the scent of the fresh oranges in the bowl on the table in the kitchen. Veering left into the kitchen I spy father at the table with the morning paper, steaming mug of coffee in his hand. His thick-framed glasses are on the very edge of his nose as always, making sure he doesn't have to strain those chocolate brown eyes of his. He fixed his tie and tilted his head up to look at me with a smile.

"Ah, welcome, Sleeping Beauty!" he jokes and eats a forkful of pancake from his plate. I mirror his grin sleepily and walk over to my mother by the counter, pecking her on the cheek.

"Morning, mom." I greet her and her mahogany hair tickles my nose as I pull back from her cheek.

"Good morning, Kaoru! My, I thought you'd never wake up...it's almost eight o'clock!" she exclaims, handing me my plate. I let out a laugh and she winks at me. There's one unique thing I have in common with Grace; neither of us have brown eyes. Father has brown eyes, Lauren has brown eyes, my older brother Kevin has brown eyes. But my eyes are a golden orange and mother's are a striking blue. They remind me of the Caribbeans, where the water is so clear and blue it's like a sheet of rippling blue glass. We went there on vacation one summer before Lauren got sick. Now we can't afford to go between the costs of trips to her special doctor, medicine, and Kevin's tuition for college.

I plop myself down at the table just as Lauren comes racing over to sit next to me, her plate already half-way finished. She put a piece of her bacon onto my plate so that I now have three pieces and giggles.

"Lauren doesn't like bacon, but you can have some!" she explained and I pat her on the head.

"Thank you, Lauren." I said, used to her referring to herself in third-person by now. Every since she got sick she's been doing that. I stuck a forkful of pancakes into my mouth and chewed, tasting a hint of gingery peach beneath the syrup Lauren smothered all over. This made me pause in confusion. Mother only makes gingersnap peach pancakes on special occasions. But Christmas isn't for another month Hm.

"What's the occasion, Mom?" I asked after I swallowed and she turned to me, a big grin plastered on her face. She glanced at Lauren and dad before saying anything.

"Well, you know how we finally finished the guest bedroom across the hall from your room?" she began and I nodded, of course I knew. Two months of constant fussing over it is hard to forget. "Well, I decided to sign up for the foreign exchange program in your school. Children and teenagers from different countries come to America for educational purposes and we can sign up to be host families, and we have the extra room, so I did! He arrives in the afternoon and you get to come to the airport with me to pick him up if you'd like." she explained and I almost dropped my fork. This afternoon?! And she's just telling me this now?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? And what all do you know about this, this stranger that you're letting live here?" I questioned, a bit flustered and shocked that my paranoid mother, so paranoid she won't even let me stay home alone unless I call her every hour on the hour until she gets home, would do this. I mean, great, she's starting to loosen up a little, but volunteering to be a host family?

"Well, I figured it would be a nice surprise for you, Kaoru. You seem so lonely lately. What with Lauren doing all of her activities all day and Kevin in college," she said and paused, giving me an innocent look, "And all I know is he's from Japan. Which is why I thought it'd be a good idea. How cool for you to meet someone from your birthcountry, Kaoru?"

"I agree with your mother. Don't worry, Kaoru, it's not like we're asking you to be best of friends forever with the guy. Just be polite until summer. Then his school year here is up and he goes back." my father chimed in and took a sip of his coffee. I looked down at my pancakes nervously but didn't say anything, staring blankly at them and chewing.

"Pass the powder sugar to Lauren, please, Kaoru!" he barely heard Lauren say and slid the container to her.

Are my parents crazy? I know I'm not exactly the most outgoing kid in school and I'm certainly not popular by any means, but really...lonely? I'm not lonely. I have friends. I mentally sighed. Guess there's no convincing them to back out last minute.

..::Hikaru's POV::..

"Hikaru-san, wake up. The plane is going to land soon." I heard my escort's voice say. I opened my eyes and stared blankly at her, trying to remember her name. I gave up shortly.

"Hnnn..." I grumbled, still rather sleepy. It was a long voyage from Japan to America but mother insists it'll be worth it. I don't even want to be here. I miss my home already. My escort busied herself with making sure my carry-on bag was closed, her slender fingers snapping it shut. For some reason I don't remember her at all. Not even her face was familiar. I froze as I felt a vibration in my pants pocket and dug out my cell phone. One new text message. I grinned as I saw the sender's name.

To: Hikaru

Message: Hey, you're gonna land soon. I miss you already! I love you!

From: Haruhi-kun

I feel horrible for leaving my poor Haruhi all alone in Japan. She was so heartbroken when I told her I would be gone all school year. I'm going to miss our four-month.

_"Hikaru-kun, you're not really going for the whole school year, are you?" Haruhi pleaded, holding onto my arm with both hands and looking into my eyes as we sat on my porch. I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled sadly._

_"It's only a few months, Haruhi-kun. Besides, distance makes the heart grow fonder you know!" I tried to reassure her and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her forehead._

_"I know, it's just...I love you." she said softly and I nodded._

_"I love you too, Haruhi. So much that I'll bring you back a present so you won't be so mad at me for leaving in the first place." I promised her. She smiled up at me and pressed her lips to mine._

I snapped back to reality and looked out the window to see the airport...the very tiny airport. I could see my reflection in the window, my hair dyed a dark brown and eyes glazed over with boredom. Stupid foreign exchange program. What if my host family is crazy? Or they're a family of mobsters? Crazy mobsters?

I shake my head and look down at my phone, clicking the 'reply' button.

To: Harhui-kun

Message: I'm landing as I send this. I miss you so very much. I love you more!

From: Hikaru

* * *

It was hard writing the texts and flashback because I hate that pairing so much D: But it's neccessary. Rate and review please, so I know at least some people like it xD Ill update CHL eventually, I'm not quite satisfied with how the next chapter turned out so I'mma fix it x3


	2. Welcome to America!

Whoo, I updated! :D This one's a tiny bit shorter and all the better stuff will happen in the next one. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

..::Kaoru's POV::..

I had never been to the airport before, not even when Aunt Elizabeth comes up for the holidays. When I got out of the car I just kind of stared at it. It was big and silver with at least a dozen huge planes out in the back the you could see through the glass hallway connecting one part of the building to the other. I guess one end was for people boarding the planes and the other for people getting off to meet whoever's waiting for them.

"Kaoru, hello? Pay attention, sweetie!" I heard my mom urge and I turned to her.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't...sorry." I muttered with a sheepish grin. I walked along side her as we entered the airport, my stomach doing flipflops for some reason. Why am I nervous?

The inside was crazy. People everywhere trying to get their luggage, buying souveneirs from the shop, talking on cell phones. It was like a miniature New York City on a good day. I was getting nudged and shoved constantly by people and suitcases, but at least some were polite enough to apologize. It was hard to stay close to my mother, who walks rather quickly, as we made our way to where people were getting off planes. My mother was holding a sign that the exchange program gave her so that the foreign student could identify their host family waiting for them. I didn't bother reading it.

"Hm, I wonder what he looks like...!" my mother thought aloud suddenly and I turned to her.

"You don't even know what he looks like?!" I exclaimed loudly and she gave me a puzzled look, some people turning their heads to see why I was yelling.

"No need to shout, Kaoru." she scolded me.

..::Hikaru's POV::..

The plane finally landed and everyone was getting off. I grabbed my carry-on bag and stood up, about to follow my escort, when she paused and turned to me.

"This is where I must leave you, Hikaru-san. Have fun in America!" she said to me in Japanese with a smile. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I thought she was staying with me the whole time!

"Aren't you staying...?" I asked and she shook her head. Before I could say anything else she steered me out the plane and I kept walking with the sea of people inside the terminal. There was a sign I was supposed to look for, I remember mother telling me. I tugged at the collar of my suit jacket and wished I had put on a tanktop under it instead of my plain white button-up. It was very stuffy inside the airport. At least my jeans were more comfy that the matching pants I neglected to pack. I spotted a row of people holding signs for people they had to wait for and saw one with the foreign exchange program logo on the corner. A grinning woman was holding it, but my eyes weren't on her. They were mesmerized by the boy next to her. He looked to be about my age but strangely enough, he looked almost _exactly_ like me! Aside from the hair we're practically identical. I blinked a few times to make sure I was hallucinating. Shrugging it off, I walked over to them and cleared my throat.

"Hello! I am Hitachiin Hikaru from Japan. Are you my host family, the..." I paused, struggling to remember the name, "Lees?"

Hey, I remembered!

..::Kaoru's POV::..

"Hello! I am Hitachiin Hikaru from Japan. Are you my host family, the...Lees?" cam a voice from in front of me. I looked up and almost gasped. I thought I was looking into a mirror, if it hadn't been for the different clothes and hair color.

"Yes, we are! You can call me Grace, and this is my son Kaoru. Welcome to America, Hikaru!" my mother greeted him cheerfully, taking his luggage in her hands. I blushed as I noticed his staring at me. This was too weird. Did my mother not see that we're practically identical?

"W-welcome." I chimed in, feeling obligated to greet him since I am part of his host family. He nodded to me and gave a little smile.

"Thank you for volunteering to be my family for the next couple months." he said to my mother and she chuckled lightly.

"No problem dear! Let's get you home, huh?" she suggested, placing a hand on his back and leading him away. I followed staring ahead, not making eye contact. It's going to be quite a long school year...

..::Hikaru's POV::..

The car ride to the Lee's home was very awkward. The boy wouldn't even look at me the entire time. Altough that may be because I was scrutinizing him, but I couldn't help it. He looks so much like me it's scary!

They have a decent sized house with a lovely garden out front but I didn't see much else once we got inside, for I was attacked by a young girl the moment I walked through the door.

"Hi! You can call me Lauren! Want to come color with Lauren?" she asked with a giggle as she let go of me and her mother laughed nervously.

"Hikaru will play with you later, Lauren. Let him get settled in first." she said and Lauren pouted a little but obeyed, toning it down to just sitting on the couch in their living room and smiling at me. A man came from down the stairs and grinned once he spotted me. This family smiles a lot.

"Oh, you must be our new 'son'! Welcome! I'm Ronald, or Ron for short." he greeted me and stuck out his hand. I shook it, very used to most American customs like this.

"Pleasure to mee you. I'm Hikaru." I introduced myself and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're very fluent in English and your accent isn't strong..." he noted and I gave a short laugh.

"I practiced a lot at home." I explained and he nodded, not really seeming too worried about it.

"Kaoru, why don't you take Hikaru up to his room?" Grace said and I turned to Kaoru. Why wouldn't he look at me? Am I really that ugly...?

Of course, we look very similar so that would mean he's ugly, too. But neither of us are. I'm sure he's got the girls all over him in school.

Kaoru didn't say anything but he motioned for me to follow him, starting up the stairs.

I had no choice but to follow.


	3. Confession

Hah, I'm updating again! Yay! ^-^ I'm aiming for at least 20 reviews total, so please review! Yeah it's on the short side, but meh. Beggars can't be choosers! x3  
I probably won't update on my Heroes fanfic for a while, I'm really not rockin' the next chapter D: It's not coming our like I planned... so I'll mostly be updating this story. Don't hate me! Dx

**Dedications: PaigeySama(ilu :D ), ashley the twisted(ilu2 :D), purple-ducks, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, MattFanGirl, SuikaChan555, leshamarieinuyasha, and Dianqa2  
Thanks for reviewing, you guys! *muah!***

* * *

..::Kaoru's POV::..

Why does he keep staring at me?!

I grabbed his suitcase and dashed up the stairs, not caring to take the second bag. Hanging a right took me into his room. It had been a long time since I stepped in there. I flicked the lights on and set his suitcase down near the bed. He came in shortly after and took a good look around. I felt awkward standing there, considering he wouldn't stop staring at me since he arrived. I can't help but blush every time I catch him doing and and I don't know why. People stare at me all the time. Girls do, anyway. Constantly. Most of the time it doesn't bother me, so why is it now?

"Uhm, there's a dresser there and hangers in the closet." I informed him, waving my arm at the dresser next to the closet door. "My room is right across the hall if you need anything, I guess. And my parents' room is just next to that."

He nodded and shut the door, trapping the both of us inside. I frowned a bit and my heart pounded. What the hell is he doing?

..::Hikaru's POV::..

The room isn't much different than my room back at home. The walls are a navy blue and the hardwood looks like it's been cleaned recently. There's a bed near the small window and a matching dresser. Over the dresser is a mirror with a yellow sticky note saying "Welcome!" written in a child's handwriting. I assume Lauren wrote it. Kaoru had set my suitcase down by the bed and I held on to my bag tightly, not really wanting to put it down. I closed the door behind me and Kaoru looked a bit startled. I looked at him sternly and adjusted my shirt.

"Why do you have a Japanese name? And why do you not resemble your parents at all?" I asked rather bluntly, narrowing my eyes at him. Something just didn't seem right here. He obviously didn't fit in with the rest of his family. I mean besides his name that is. He looked nothing like the Lees. I didn't even catch what he had said before when I was walking in. Something about his parents' room... oh well. All I want is an answer.

..::Kaoru's POV::..

My jaw dropped a little at his question but I quickly composed myself.

"I'm adopted." I answered simply and cast my gaze to the floor. Is that all he had to ask? What about something along the lines of "why the hell do you look like me?"! I turned my back to him and busied myself with taking the sticky note off of the mirror. When Lauren had put it there, I don't know. But it was a nice gesture on her part considering sometimes when she gets very sick she's not really herself, and that had been happening a lot lately. Hopefully if it happens again Hikaru won't be around to witness it.

"Oh. That makes sense..." I heard him trail off, probably feeling bad about being so direct. It was kind of a dumb question, anyone can piece the answer together if they think a little. Then there was a vibrating sound and I turned to see Hikaru digging into his pocket and retrieving a cell phone. He flipped it open, looked at it for a few seconds, then flipped it closed.

"My girlfriend back in Japan." he said and I nodded. Of course he'd have a girlfriend. I was dreading the question destined to follow that statement though.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Damn. He asked.

..::Hikaru's POV::..

I could sense his discomfort by the way he shifted his weight from foot to foot and wouldn't look in my direction. Either he has a girlfirend or not. I don't see how it's a difficult question for him to answer. Why is he so uncomfortable around me? I'm not that intimidating...

"I'm kind of...I...I don't like girls." he stammered after a few awkward seconds and I cocked my head to the side. Did he still think girls are 'icky'?

"You don't believe in cooties still, do you?" I asked partially joking with a smirk and his face got all flushed.

"No. I'm gay." he clarified and I paused, a bit flustered.

"Oh." I managed to say but I didn't really believe him. A good friend of mine is homosexual and Kaoru is _nothing_ like Tamaki.

So I decided to test him the same way I first tested Tamaki when he told me.

I took a few steps towards him and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer and planting my lips on his.

* * *

Whoo, stay tuned! ;3


	4. One on One Chat

Hey, look, another chapter! :D Wouldn't it be awesome if I got not just 20...but _**25**_ reviews?! That'd be pretty sweet, non? x3 Anyway, I've decided to tell you all that I'm not going to update on the weekend for two resons. One, I'm usually busy on the weekends. And two, what better time to work on my stories than the weekend? That way maybe I'll update twice Mondays, depending on how lazy my weekend is x3

Also, thanks for the advice, Evide! I'm going to try having it alternate POV's each chapter to make it slightly less all over the place, kay? ;3

**Dedications: PaigeySama(ilu :D ), ashley the twisted(ilu2 :D), purple-ducks, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, MattFanGirl, SuikaChan555, leshamarieinuyasha, Dianqa2, OhMyGoshsickels, and Evide.  
Thanks for reviewing, you guys! *muah!***

* * *

..::Kaoru's POV::..

"What are you-" I was cut off by his soft lips, my eyes wide and heart pounding. Was he..._kissing_ me? Before I could register any feeling at all I pulled back and surprisingly he let me, his hand falling limply to his side.

"What the hell?!" I hissed and took a step back from him, my cheeks on fire. His expression was pretty indifferent for someone who just practically cheated on his girlfriend for two seconds with a gay guy. "Why did you do that?" I demanded, my hands shaking a bit. That always happens when I'm nervous or feel awkward. A smile made its way to Hikaru's perfect lips and he put his hands in his pockets.

"Just testing you." he shrugged.

"So, what, you didn't believe me or something?" I asked incredulously. What is his problem?

He shrugged again and looked around again absentmindedly.

"I'm rather hungry. Would you mind if I went out for lunch?" he asked politely and I gave a little sigh.

"No, go ahead. You don't need to ask permission." I replied and began walking towards the door. My hand just reached the doorknob when he cleared his throat.

"I don't know my way around." he pointed out. I paused and gritted my teeth. I really didn't want to spend more time with him than I had to, especially after what just happened a minute ago. But he had a point. My father left for work already and mother is probably driving Lauren to her piano practice by now. So that just left me. I sighed and opened the door.

"Grab your jacket. I'll take you." I finally caved and left the room. I guess I have no choice but to be nice to Hikaru. Which wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't kissed me. Everything would go so much smoother if that didn't happen. Because I kind of..._liked_ it. Sadly. I mean, he is incredibly gorgeous and all but I know nothing about him. Except that he's from Japan and has a girlfriend...and a thing for kissing homosexuals for the hell of it. I heard him going down the staircase just as I grabbed my sweatjacket frm the coat rack near the door. I don't have a license yet and it's a lovely day, albeit a little chilly, so we'll walk it. I have no idea where he would want to eat anyway.

"Do you have a McDonalds near here?" I heard him ask from behind me and I paused.

"Why?" I asked, a little befuddled. He comes to America and wants disgusting fast-food he could get back home? Could he get any stranger...?

"I like McDonalds." he answered like it was a stupid question.

"No. I'm taking you to the diner down the street because one, it's healthier. And two, there's a wider variety of food you've probably never had before." I told him and almost stopped myself. I was acting a little harsher than normal. Immediately I began to feel bad about my behavior and I turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually such a crab." I apologized. He gave me an amused smirk and pat me on the head, touseling my hair like I was a child.

"You're cute." he remarked and pulled open the door, walking out into the daylight and leaving me in the foyer blushing like an idiot.

~*~

"Wow! What is this called again?" Hikaru asked through a full mouth of meat, cheese, sauce, and toppings. I grinned at him and swallowed my forkful of salad.

"A gyro." I reminded him as he chowed down happily. He was so cute, with a little bit of cucumber sauce on the corner of his mouth. I handed him his napkin. "You got a little sauce right here." I said, pointing to the spot on my own mouth. He shrugged and reluctantly put the gyro down to wipe his mouth. He gave a satisfied sigh and smiled at me.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have this back home." he gestured to his food. "Have you ever been to Japan?"

I shook my head. "No, I was adopted when I was very small."

It's the truth. I'm from Japan but I don't remember it at all. And oddly enough, Hikaru didn't seem very culture-shocked.

"Hm." was all he said and he began to study me. I could feel my cheeks getting pink and I busied myself with finishing my salad. I really wish he would stop that. Such a strange guy. His phone started to vibrate again but this time he ignored it and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can answer her, you know. I don't care." I told him, referring to his girlfriend's text message. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah. I will later. She'll understand. Besides, I'm getting to know my host brother." he said with a cheerful smile. "So. Who are you?"

I frowned a bit, not understanding his question.

"Uhm...I'm Kaoru." I said slowly, not really following him. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I know that! I mean who are you as a person? Tell me about yourself." he further explained and I kind of felt like I was in a therapy session again. With a very good-looking therapist. I began to fidget with my fork.

"Uhhh, I like salad. I've never been in a relationship. I want to major in photography, and I don't like science. Especially dissecting...uhm. I like drawing...?" I listed off of the top of my head, hoping I wouldn't stumble over my words. He perked up when I said drawing.

"You draw? May I see some?" he asked, genuinely interested. I was a little taken aback.

"I...I don't have any with me." I said but he dug into his pocket and took out a pen, rolling it to me and I barely stopped it in time before it rolled off the table. He pointed to my clean napkin.

"Draw something." he instructed as I took the pen in my shaky hands. I'm not good with pressure, and him ordering me to draw like that was pretty unnerving. Especially since I'm not too proud of my drawing skills, which are rather poor. I bit my lip in concentration and put the pen to the paper, making a crude sketch of a cat in a tophat. I finished, capping the pen and pushing the napkin closer to him. He picked it up and examined it, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Aw, it's cute!" he commented and I blushed, looking away.

"Are you kidding? It's terribly drawn..." I argued but he didn't seem to hear me. He folded the napkin a few times until it would fit in his jacket pocket and kept it there.

"I like it, so I'm keeping it." he said as-a-matter-of-factly. I sighed and shrugged. He could keep it, I don't care. I would have ended uo tossing it out anyway.

"Well, what about you?" I asked after a while and he turned to me.

"I'm Hikaru. I've had many relationships, none as wonderful as my current one with Haruhi, that's her name," he paused with a wink, "I like photos but can't take them very well, science is ew, I like art. I enjoy American foods and I've been here before, hence my fluency in English. And I love causing a little mischief every so often, but only in the name of fun." he finished, a twinkle in his eye during the last part of his description. Mischief, eh? Oh boy...

There was a faint rumble and I turned to look out the window, only to see that the sky was beginning to darken and it had started raining I don't know how long ago.

"Aw man. We should go before it gets too bad." I suggested, motioning for the waitress to bring the bill. I took out my wallet to fish for a twenty but a silky hand over mine stopped me.

"Don't worry, my treat!" Hikaru said joyfully, waving a twenty dollar American bill in his hand. I glanced at his hand, which hadn't moved, and tried my best not to blush, closing my wallet and putting it back into my pocket. I was about to excuse myself to use the bathroom when Hikaru rested his head on his hands and stared at me.

"You're adorable when you blush, Kaoru. Why do you do it so often?" he asked and I froze in mid-stand. I straightened up and looked at him calmly, when really my heart had skipped a beat and was trying to make up for it.

"It's hot in here." I said and quickly made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

P.S. I know you all probably have already, but check out PaigeySama's sequel to DLS, 'Cherish'! :D  
*shameless advertising*


	5. Kaoru Gets Wet :3

Grrr, sorry this took so long guys! D: I had no inspiration to write for the longest time .__. Sorry for making you all wait, I hope you can forgive me! T^T

**Dedications: PaigeySama(ilu :D ), ashley the twisted(ilu2 :D), purple-ducks, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, MattFanGirl, SuikaChan555, leshamarieinuyasha, Dianqa2, OhMyGoshsickels,. Evide, and HiKaoru TwinCezt 'LOVER' 10.  
Thanks for reviewing, you guys! *muah!***

* * *

..::Hikaru's POV::..

I found his flushed face to be rather amusing as he scurried off to the men's room. Leaning my chin on my fist I stared out the window and chuckled, watching the rain drip down the glass and off of the awning into large puddles on the sidewalk. It was coming down pretty hard and neither of us have umbrellas or hoods on our jackets. We were going to get so soaked...

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before. How do you know Kaoru?" a voice said behind me and I turned to see our waitress. She looked a bit older than me with her auburn hair up in a messy bun. A few stray hairs fell over light teal eyes. A better question would be how does Kaoru know such a beautiful woman?

"Foreign exchange program. The Lees are my host family." I explained with a charming grin. "My name is Hikaru. And you are...?" I asked politely, not bothering to look at her nametag. The girl frowned a bit at Kaoru's empty seat.

"Tracy. I'm a friend of Kaoru's." she introduced herself adjusting the tray in her hands as she stacked our empty plates onto it.

"Tracy... pretty name." I commented and her eye twitched a bit.

"So if you're from like a different country or whatever, why do you look like Kaoru? You two are almost identical, it's scary..." she said biting her lip and handing my the bill. I shrugged. There was that question again. The one for which I have no answer. So I decided to mess with her a bit.

"Why if you like Kaoru so much don't you just ask him out?" I asked and her face reddened, almost making her freckles disappear. She narrowed her eyes and looked away from me, busying herself with clearing off the table.

"I don't know what you mean." she said through gritted teeth and I fought the urge to smirk. Surely Kaoru could not be gay with such a lovely lady having a thing for him. I leaned on my hands again and looked up at her coyly.

"I saw how you look at him from the counter. How you smiled at him when you took his order. You like him. Ask him out." I said with another shrug like it was obvious. In all honestly, it was just a shot in the dark. I hadn't been paying attention to her enough to be able to tell that but it seemed that I hit the nail right on the head. She sighed and looked a bit frustrated.

"I did. He said no. He doesn't like girls." she explained curtly and walked away, her heels clicking. My face fell a bit and I slouched in the seat. Guess he really is gay. What an idiot. All the gorgeous women around him and he wants guys? Kaoru must be mad.

Speak of the devil, I looked up to see a mirror image of myself staring at me with his jacket zipped up to his neck and slender eyebrow raised.

"Ready? We have to go otherwise we'll be stuck here all day." he said in a dark tone glancing out the window unhappily and I stood, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kaoru?" I asked noticing his behavior. A faint bit of pink appeared on his cheeks and he shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just don't like getting wet is all." he explained and walked to the door, pushing it open and standing out under the awning. I followed, waving goodbye to Tracy who pretended to not know me , and stood next to him. The rain was running down off the awning and making large puddles at our feet quickly. I sighed and slapped him on the back.

"Last one there's a soggy boy!" I announced and dashed off into the rain, my hair and jacket soaked within a minute of running. I could hear Kaoru's footsteps behind me as he followed, his breath a little labored.

~*~

"I...h-hate you..." Kaoru managed through chattering teeth as he glared at me. I peeked at him through my dripping wet hair and couldn't help but grin at him. He was standing in the middle of my doorway shivering and soaking wet, hair sticking to his face as he clutched a now damp towel around himself. He changed into sweatpants and a tanktop but was still very wet and probably will catch a cold. I, on the other hand, got to the house before him and was dry and changed by the time he came huffing and puffing through the front door. I admit, I felt really bad about losing him around a few corners but I can't help it.

"Sorry, Kaoru, I just run faster than you. I'm on the track team at my school." I explained and walked over to him, holding up my towel and rubbing it roughly on his head a few times to dry his hair. He squirmed away from me and shook his head, drops of water flying everywhere. Now his hair was sticking out in all directions. I chuckled a bit and put an arm around his shoulder, turning him around and walking to the stairs with him. "Come on, I'll make you some warm tea. That should make you feel better." I said and lead him downstairs into the kitchen. No one was home but us and if Kaoru wasn't there I wouldn't even have left my room. I don't feel right using someone else's kitchen.

"I'll get the kettle." Kaoru mumbled and went over to open a cabinet. I turned on the stove and he handed me the shiny black kettle he filled with water once he retrieved it.

"There, won't take long now." I said as I put the kettle on, standing back and grinning at him. "We'll have you warmed up in no time!"

* * *

Yeaaaaah, it was kinda dull, right? D:  
I will do my best to make the next one not so boring! And maybe longer! I won't have internet for three days because I'll be at my grandma's house (she doesn't even own a computer Dx) so I'll try to maybe even make the next two chapters! I dunno, if you guys have any suggestion or whatever feel free to make them in your review! *hinthint*


	6. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

lol, Hey everyone! I finished the chapter, whoo! Yay me! xD You might or might not hate me a little more after you read this but I assure you I thought this out very thoroughly and I think I made the right decision. Besides, it was getting kind of boring I think :/ Anyway, enjoy and review please! 3 I'm aiming for 40 total :3

**Dedications: ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, MattFanGirl, SuikaChan555, and leshamarieinuyasha  
Thanks for reviewing, you guys! *muah!***

* * *

..::Kaoru's POV::..

I stood in the kitchen next to Hikaru huddled by the stove, trying to be warm and dry. I'm sure there was a very agitated expression on my face but that's just fine with me. I was very agitated with Hikaru. At least he was trying to make up for leaving me out in the rain. I went to the cabinet and got out two mugs and two teabags. I wasn't sure which ones I grabbed but it didn't really matter. Anything warm is fine by me, no matter how it tastes. The water in the kettle started to boil and steam came out from the spout a bit.

"Any minute now!"" Hikaru announced cheerfully and pat me on the shoulder. I just kind of stared at him. He's quite the character, I'll give him that, but there's just something about him that seems almost...familiar somehow. It still baffles me, the fact that we look almost identical.

"So, why do you think we look so much alike?" I asked as I sat at the kitchen table, folding my hands in front of me. Hikaru didn't turn to face me.

"Well, you know how they say there's at least one person in the world with the exact same face as you eventually?" he began and I blinked. I had heard of that but I didn't exactly believe it.

"Uh-huh..." I said encouraging him to continue. The kettle whistled loudly and he took it off of the stove, pouring the steaming hot water into the mugs.

"I think that's the case here. Just coincidence we acually happen to meet." he said with a shrug and set the kettle down back on the stove. He turned around with both mugs in hand and teabags already in them. "How strong do you like your tea?" he asked, setting my mug down in front of me. I shrugged and dunked the bag in and out a few times.

"Not too strong. You?" I inquired and got up to grab two spoons from the draining board at the sink. I handed him his and used mine to fish out the teabag, twirling the string around it and the spoon tightly to get out the liquid and setting it aside on the table. Hikaru did the same a few seconds later with a grin.

"Pretty strong. I don't take anything with it." he replied and took a sip carefully so he didn't burn his lips. I took my mug in both hands and brought it to my lips, tipping it up a little. Immediately I set it down and covered my mouth as I felt the searing pain. Tears came to my eyes but I blinked them away. Hikaru looked at me with concern and put his hand over mine.

"Oh! Let me see, what did you do?" he 'tsked', removing my hand to reveal my swollen red bottom lip. "Aw, Kaoru! You burned your lip. Here, I'll get you a cold towel." With that he got up and ripped a sheet of paper towel off the roll, running it under some chilled water. I blushed and swirled the spoon in my tea, glaring at it. How come I always make a fool of myself?

He came next to me and dabbed my lip with the towel and instantly the burning sensation went away. I was afraid to make eye contact with him so I kept staring down at my tea. Until he smacked me upside my head rather hard. I looked up at him quickly in shock.

"What was that for?" I asked incredulously and he smirked.

"For not being careful! You could've seriously messed up those lovely lips of yours." he scolded me and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing clever came to mind. So I shut up and pursed my lips a bit, focusing myself on swirling my tea. He chuckled and sat back in his seat, taking another sip of his tea. "Are you always so accident-prone?"

"No." I muttered, resting my head on my hand. Nothing was going right for me today. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You have to catch me first, Ron!" a female voice called and I turned my head to see a woman in the doorway. In my mother's blue silk robe. She froze when she saw us, playful grin slowly fading from her face as she consciously tugged the robe cloer to her chest. "Ronald, you didn't tell me your sons would be home...!" she called up the stairs and I heard my father's heavy footfalls, soon he appeared next to her in his robe. A horrified expression quickly flashed across his face and my jaw dropped. I knew the woman. Curly red hair, freckles. Dark brown eyes. Annoyingly high cheekbones.

It was my father's secretary, Amelia Carter.

"Kaoru...Hikaru. I ah, I didn't know you would be here." my father stammered and I stood up quickly, blood rushing to my head and messing up my vision. I could hardly tell, I was already blinded by fury.

"I _live_ here, Dad. What the hell is going on? How long have you two been...?" I couldn't even finish my sentence let alone speak at a normal level, a dangerous icy tone wrapping around every word I spoke. My head was spinning and I wished it was a dream.

"Kaoru, I can explain..." he began but stopped abruptly as I picked my head up and glared at him.

"Oh, you don't have to explain anything to me. I can see clearly what you're doing here. If I were you I'd be more worried about having to explain to mom that you've been fucking your secretary for God knows how long, because I'm not going to break her heart by telling her!" I snapped and stormed over to the back door, flinging it open and marching outside back into the rain. I didn't hear the door slam behind me, meaning Hikaru was on my trail. I didn't care.

"Kaoru, wait a minute!" I heard my father's voice farther behind me. I broke into a sprint, running straight and not caring where I stop, the tears streaming down my face mixing with the raindrops violently battering me as I ran.

Nothing was going right for me today.


	7. One Problem After Another!

Whoo, chapter! Haha, this one was interesting to write because I had to debate about one or the other for something, but I think I picked the right choice xD  
As if that statement wasn't vague enough xP Anyway, 38 reviews?! Yay! I might bump my goal up to 50 soon ;3 Tell you what, 50th review gets a oneshot from moi! ^_^ I promise I'll have one up before then so you can see if you really want one or not :P

**Dedications: WritingDaisy, PaigeySama, leshamarieinuyasha, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, SuikaChan555, OhMyGoshsickels, SacredDawn and Ren Hardy.  
Thanks for reviewing, you guys! *muah!***

* * *

..::Hikaru's POV::..

I glanced at Mr. Lee awkwardly standing at the foot of the stairs before putting my hand out to stop the door from slamming, running out after Kaoru. I didn't understand why it all happened so suddenly but poor Kaoru is hurting. I raced after him, the rain soaking me through my once-dry clothes already but I kept moving. I caught up to him and spun him around gripping his shoulders tightly and making him face me.

"Kaoru! Calm down, you have to calm down." I spoke softly as he sniffled and glared at me, trying to writhe out of my grip.

"No! Get away from me! I don't want to talk!" he snapped, breathing heavily and angrily. He just about got away when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He froze for a few seconds but soon was hugging me back, sobbing into my shoulder. I shushed him, petting the back of his head soothingly and letting him cry. He was livid and had a good reason to be. Mr. Lee didn't strike me as the type of man to cheat on his wife but I guess one can't judge a book by its cover.

"Why...?! Why would he do that to mother? Why?!" his ranting was muffled by my shirt but I could hear the pain in his voice clear as crystal. "I don't understand. He knows...he knows she loves him. They're perfect together. They never fight. N-never once. Ever. Th-they do everything together..."

I let him spill it all out. He went on about the trips they would take, the 'good times', the way they work together to solve an issue. All little snippets of his memories of them happy but not quite whole.

"Just calm down, Kaoru." I murmered, stroking his hair and stepping back a little. "It'll be okay."

He shook his head vigorously at me.

"It's not," he sniffled, "Mom will find out, they'll get a divorce...she'll get custody. Lauren won't have a father to look up to anymore."

"No, don't say that! Even if they do divorce he's still going to be there for the two of you." I assured him, brushing the hair sticking to his forehead away from his eyes. His face is too perfect to hide under those bangs of his. "Come on, let's go back. They're probably gone by now and if we don't get you dry you'll catch the plague."

Kaoru gave me a strange look and shook his head wearily.

"I won't catch the plague..." he trailed off as I steered him back towards his house. Luckily he only managed to get a few blocks away. I couldn't stop staring at him the whole time we walked. He just looked so helpless, so vulnerable with his head hung slightly and the rain dripping off of his soaking wet body. I felt the strong urge to just scoop him up in my arms and take him away from his troubles, but not only would that be wierd, it's also impossible.

~*~

"Hello! We're back!" I yelled into the empty foyer and listened carefully for a response. It was silent. I shrugged and lead Kaoru inside gently by his shoulders. "Let's get you dry again."

He nodded and walked without resistance.

"How did we not notice the car in the driveway..." he muttered and I looked up in thought.

"I didn't notice because I was busy beating you at a race and you didn't notice because you were blinded by the fact that I beat you." I answered as-a-matter-of-factly and pat him on the back as we went up the stairs.

"I'm going to take a hot shower." he announced and ducked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I heard the faint click of the lock going into place and sighed. Well, not much I can do but let him cool off. I went to my room and flopped down on my bed, folding my hands on my stomach and staring up at the ceiling. I was getting my bed all wet but I didn't care. I could do my own laundry later. Then I felt my phone vibrate and reached for it, flipping it open.

Seems I missed five calls and two texts. All the calls and one of the texts messages were from Haruhi, the other was from Tamaki. Haruhi left three voicemails but I can listen to those later.

To: Hikaru

Message: Hey, Haruhi is on her way tomorrow. I tried to stop her but she just won't listen! Please forgive me!!!! 3

From: Tamaki

I raised an eyebrow at his message. What did he mean 'Haruhi is on her way'? I scrolled down to the message Haruhi sent and opened it.

To: Hikaru

Message: Can't wait to see you! Text me where I can meet you. I love you!

From: Haruhi-kun

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. Haruhi was coming to see me...in America?! Now?! Now is not a good time. I went to my voicemail and put the phone up to my ear.

**Message 1: **"Hikaru, I miss you sooo much! I know you're probably busy and everything but I can't stop thinking about you. I love you."

**Message 2:** "Ahhh, Hikaru! When are you coming back? I miss you..."

**Message 3:** "Hikaru, I can't take it anymore. I'm coming to see you. My flight leaves tomorrow."

Ohhh, this isn't good. I've only been gone for less than two days, counting the flight here! She's unbelievable...but she really can't be here now. I love her and all but this is insanity! I groaned and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back on my pillow. I need an aspirin...

A few minutes later I heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open. Kaoru appeared in my doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist dripping wet and I had to force myself to look past him and not at him. I'm not gay or anything but...what a sight!

"Bathroom's open if you want to take a shower." he said in a soft tone and I nodded, slightly distracted by his semi-toned abdomen. He wasn't really muscular or anything but he was lean. I looked back up at his face to see he was blushing. Oops, was I staring...?

"Okay, thank you!" I said politely with a grin and he gave me a strange look and walked away. I sighed, blinking a few times to get the image of him in that towel out of my mind. I have a girlfriend. I'm not gay.

I love Haruhi.

Don't I...?

* * *

Oh, look, a semi-cliffhanger :B I'm pretty good at those I think...lol.

Review please! It'll help me write faster ;3 And I apologize for not updating sooner D:


	8. Warm Embraces

Wow. Hey everyone o_o If you still remember/love me, I want to apologize for being a lazy ass and not writing another chapter for months. That and life kinda took over, and not in a good way, so I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it...?  
Probably not, but yeah. Sorry, also, that the Haruhi scene is very...well I wish I could drag it out more but I just want her gone -_-

Anyway, enjoy, review, and remember...I love you all ;3

Dedications: Uh, everyone who still even wants to read this story after so long...? xD

P.S Hi I'm Ashley and I'll bug her to write more and I'll post them for you ^^

* * *

...::Kaoru's POV::..

It didn't take long for the steamy hot water to calm my nerves, but my hands were still shaking in rage. Never have I been so angry at father. How could he possibly do that?! He's a man of good values, isn't he? Tears melded with the beads of water running down my body as I scrubbed pumpkin shampoo into my hair vigorously, trying to wash away the sight of that...that…_woman _in mom's robe and dad next to her, the horror on their faces and confusion on Hikaru's. That's another thing. Hikaru. Why does my stomach do cartwheels every time he looks at me? Why does he look exactly like me? Why did my mom have to sign up for that damn program…

I turned off the water and dried off, wrapping the towel around my waist and slumped against the door, head in my hands. Just a few more minutes of being alone. Maybe this will all make sense. Maybe it'll just go away. That would be even better. Eventually I opened the door and paused in the doorway of Hikaru's room. He had his phone in his hand and he looked bewildered, but I overlooked that.

"Bathroom's open if you want to take a shower" I announced, my voice cracking a bit. He looked up at me and I blushed as I felt his eyes wandering my partially naked body. Suddenly I felt _very_ self-conscious. He blinked, as if snapping back to reality, and gave a little grin.

"Okay, thank you!" he said politely and I nodded, raising my eyebrow at him before walking back to my room. I closed my door and let the towel fall as I pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. I grabbed sweatpants and a t-shirt from my drawers and put those on also, the smell of the fabric softener mother uses surrounding me. Well, at least they're clean. Unlike my dad. What if that woman has a disease? Or worse, more than one disease? I'm pretty sure Carter isn't her maiden name, also. There was a pretty big rock on her finger last time I saw her at one of the dinner parties their work throws, and that was around Halloween time. I flopped down on my bed and just as I was beginning to doze off, away from everything into a world of darkness where everything was okay, there was a knock at my door. I exhaled softly.

"What?" I said briskly and I heard Hikaru's voice from the other side.

"Uhm, Kaoru? I have to talk to you about something."

I blinked. "Come in."

He did so, closing the door behind him and standing awkwardly in the middle of my room. He cleared his throat and scratched his neck. "You know Haruhi, right?" I nodded. "Well…she sort of booked a flight to come here. To see me. Tomorrow."

My eyes must have been wider than the moon because Hikaru frowned.

"What?" was all I could muster. His girlfriend from Japan was coming here to America to see him tomorrow?! He's joking. That bastard is messing with me, even after what just happened!

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell her! She's so ridiculous. Here, listen to the voicemails!" he suggested and handed me the phone. I put it up to my ear and heard a pretty voice speaking in Japanese.

"Uhm. I don't speak Japanese." I said and handed him the phone and he smacked himself on the forehead.

"Right, right, sorry. She's saying she misses me, she loves me, blah, blah, blah, and in the last one she says she can't take it anymore and she's coming to see me and her flight leaves tomorrow. Which means she'll be here in two days if I don't stop her. " He paused to exhale in aggravation. "I don't know what to do. She's ridiculous. I can't have her do this every time I leave her to do something." I chewed on my bottom lip, a strange habit whenever I think hard about something, and processed everything he just told me. Hikaru slumped into the egg-shaped chair near the door and stuffed his head in his hands.

"Tell her exactly the honest truth. That you can't have her here and she needs to deal with you being away otherwise the relationship won't work. Tell her you feel smothered."

His head snapped up and his eyes blazed. "I don't want to break up with her! It's just…!" He sighed and his expression softened, "She really is being a pain about all this. I don't know what else to do if she doesn't understand, and if I know my Haruhi I know she won't understand. She's very…clingy."

I nodded at that. This is probably why I'm most glad I don't like girls. They're crazy and complicated.

"Call her up right now and tell her. Before she's finished packing." I ordered him and he nodded.

"Thanks, Kaoru…you're alright" he commented with a soft smile that made my heart skip a beat. Why? Shit, I don't know.

"Uh, thanks…so are you." I replied uncertainly as he left. I fell back into my pillow and sighed, closing my eyes. This guy…Hikaru. I don't get it. Why am I so attracted to him? I mean, yeah, he's downright beautiful and his hair is so smooth, and his eyes could melt ice, his smile could put the sun out of business, and his body is hot enough to burn down a forest, and his voice…wait. What the hell am I saying?!

..::Hikaru's POV::..

I took a deep breath and opened the smooth phone in my shaking hands, still not sure how this whole thing was going to turn out. Haruhi's English sucks so I'll have to speak in Japanese…how odd would that be if I got mad at her and started yelling in a different language? Poor Kaoru would be so confused! Wait, this is about Haruhi. Not Kaoru. I dialed Haruhi's number and put the phone to my ear, the dial tone louder than I remember. Finally she picked up.

"Hikaru!" she shrieked happily on the other line. "I miss you sooooooo much!"

I winced.

"I miss you, too, my cherry blossom. But why are you coming here?" I asked in a level tone. There was a pause.

"Because I love you, and I can't stand being away from you for four whole months!" she whined and I began to get a little irritated. "Besides, don't you think it will be fun? The two of us, in America! Together. No chance for you to party with American girls and leave me wondering if you'll be back…" the last part was quieter from the first part. I sighed. So that's why.

"Haruhi, why don't you trust me?"

"I do, but…not so far away. There are prettier girls than me in America and I'm not there to defend my man from their tempting evil."

Is she serious now? 'Tempting evil'? I pursed my lips.

"Haruhi, do you hear yourself right now? You sound crazy. You sound like…you sound like my Catholic grandmother. Can you please just chill out?" Another pause.

"So now you think I'm crazy?" came a choked little whine. "Crazy in love with you, dammit! If I didn't love you so much I wouldn't care! I would let you go around with other girls flouncing about in a club or something."

"Haruhi, I don't 'flounce'…and I don't go to clubs. You're overreacting. "

A much longer pause, followed by a sniffle.

"You already found someone else, didn't you?"

What?!

"What?!" I verbalized. Okay, now she's just accusing me for the sake of insanity.

"You already found someone else! She's pretty and blond, isn't she? With blue eyes! Wears a miniskirt and too much makeup like the models in those American shows, doesn't she?!"

"Haruhi, what the hell are you talking about? I've been here not even 24 hours! Do you really think I'm that big of a man slut that I would do that to you?"

"I'm not coming to America anymore! I don't ever want to see you again, you…you…whore!"

Click.

Did she just hang up on me? Did she just call me a whore?  
What the hell just happened?!

I closed my phone and stared into space. Well, I guess I'm single now. I've never been broken up with before…shouldn't I feel something? Anger, depression…heartbreak? I don't feel any of those emotions. Just confusion and…and…and I guess indifference? I got up and paced back and forth, back and forth. Finally I walked right over to Kaoru's room and knocked on the door. "Kaoru, I need to talk to you again."

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply and I opened the door to see him lounging on his bed, his gorgeous damp hair messed up and sticking out in all directions again. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head.

"She broke up with me over something that didn't happen. She thought I'm cheating on her with a blond American girl…" I kept shaking my head and wringing my hands. Kaoru sat up in his bed and looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would break up with you" he said and I shrugged.

"Don't be sorry, I would have broken up with her anyway, it's just…she really does think that little of me. She really believes I would do something like that to her…" I trailed off and looked down at the hardwood floor. Something inside tells me it should be stained with my tears by now, but none fall. My eyes are dry. Then I see a pair of sock-covered feet in front of me and look up to stare into my own eyes.

"Uhm…if it makes any difference. I know you wouldn't" he stammers and opens his arms slowly for a hug. I pause before falling into his arms and as they wrap around me gently I feel something, for once. Something I've never felt before in someone's embrace. I felt not only warm, comforted, but I felt safe. I felt like I mattered, that making me feel better was all that mattered to him, to Kaoru. Suddenly his name in my mind made it clear, made it clean. All the confusion washed away in a single hug. Then, in a few seconds, his arms left me. I felt cold without them.

"Thanks. You're something else" I remarked with a sly smile and tousled his hair again, bringing a frown to his face. Yeah, I ruined the moment. That's what I do. He'll get over it, and that beautiful smile will return to his face. Maybe even his adorable blush, too.

* * *

After note:

Pssst! Maybe if I get twenty more reviews I'll write faster ;3 I'm kinda not going to be able to get on the internet to update as quickly as I like but I promise I'm already starting the next chapter. When it gets up is totally in the air right now...sorry T^T


	9. Filler

..::Kaoru's POV::..

It's been a month since Hikaru came to stay with my family, and I can't really complain. He's a great guy to have around, even though his cockiness can be irritating. Mother kicked Ronald out as soon as she found out about the affair and is filing for a divorce in a few weeks. He's begged and pleaded for forgiveness but Mother keeps a deaf ear towards him at all times. I know she's hurting, though, because I hear light sobbing from her bedroom some nights if I listen close enough. She's trying so hard to be strong even with a broken heart. She really loves my dad despite what happened but she knows better than to forgive him this time. I think she knows eventually she'll be happier without him. Hikaru hasn't heard from Haruhi this whole time and honestly I don't think he minds.

I lugged the garbage bag to the front of the house where the trashcan is, keeping a tight grip on the plastic so it won't break and a week's worth of trash won't spill out onto the driveway. Just as I plopped the bag inside the can, Hikaru sped into the driveway on his bike that he bought recently and barely stopped in time to avoid crashing into the garage door. He propped it against the wall and walked towards me beaming, unbuckling his helmet to free his shiny locks. His bangs, I noticed, had gotten a bit long. Nothing I couldn't trim up later. I grinned at him and put the lid on the trashcan.

"Hikaru! What's up?" I greeted him as he stopped in front of me. Before I knew it he had me in an embrace, tousling my hair and letting go just as quickly as he started. Startled, I blinked and kept smiling. "Ahhh, okay…? Good to see you too…?"

"Kaoru, I love you! You know that?" he exclaimed and pat my shoulder before winking at me and dashing away towards the house. I stood at the end of the driveway, befuddled and blushing, though I don't really know why. Well, alright, maybe it's because he's too damn irresistible to not blush at, but yeah. I heard Lauren squeal hello from inside and decided to follow Hikaru. When I got in the house I saw Lauren playing with her dolls in the living room but no Hikaru. I walked over to her and ruffled her bangs a little.

"Hey, cutie, where's Hikaru?" I asked her cutely, bending down to her eye level so she could focus on me. Her therapist suggested everyone who comes in contact with her does that to help her attention span. She looked up at me, eyes twinkling, and gave me a hug.

"Kaoru! Lauren missed you! Lauren loves you! Happy birthday!" she squealed and I laughed.

"I love you too Lauren, but you didn't…wait, birthday?" I stopped, furrowing my brow. My birthday? I glanced at the calendar in the hallway and sighed. She's right.

"Lauren saw Hikaru go uppy" Lauren said and went back to playing with her dolls, no longer interested in me. I thanked her and headed upstairs. How could I forget my own birthday? A hint of gingersnap caught my nose by surprise as I walked up the stairs. Obviously mom hasn't forgotten. I made it to Hikaru's door and knocked twice, taking a step back out of habit. No answer. I knocked again. Still nothing. Getting frustrated, I raised my fist to knock again when the door swung open and I was pulled inside.

"Kaoru!" a voice exclaimed and the door closed behind me. I looked up to see Hikaru grinning at me, very happy and, to my surprise, very shirtless. I could feel my cheeks burn up and I forced myself to look at only his eyes.

"Hikaru, what has gotten into you? You crazy madman!" I teased him, fluffing up his overgrown bangs for good measure.

"Kaoru, I have a question." Suddenly Hikaru got serious and wrapped his arms around me, burying his nose into my shoulder. I stood there for a while before I hugged him back, a little more than confused.

"Sure, Hikaru. Anything."

"How did you know you were gay?" he asked softly into my shoulder. I froze, horrified. Did he just ask what I think he just asked?

"Wh-why do you want to know?" I answered curiously and he leaned away from me a bit, looking into my eyes as if searching for something.

"Because I think I might be" he said simply, giving me a "what else would I ask that for?" kind of look. I searched my mind for an answer, trying to think back to the moment I knew something about me was different. I let my arms drop and walked past him to sit on his bed.

"Hmmmm. Well, it wasn't really just one thing. I mean, there was the fact that a girl kissed me in sixth grade and I didn't really 'see fireworks' or whatever. But I just don't really have a thing for girls like normal guys do. Just thinking of changing in front of guys for gym in the locker room used to make me blush insanely. I guess it's just a feeling. One day it just clicked, like I thought to myself "Hey, maybe I'm not straight!"…I guess" I rambled, trying to find the best explanation. Hikaru was quiet for a minute then he gave a big sigh.

"You know Amanda, right? From school?" he began and I nodded. Who didn't know Amanda? Perfect body, perfect blond hair, perfect brown eyes, perfect bitch all around. Amanda was perfect and guys knew it. She also was perfectly into Hikaru, but probably just for sex. Though Hikaru didn't seem to mind a week ago. "Well, I met her at her house today and things kinda…got intense. But what she was…uh, doing…wasn't really turning me on until I got a thought, but after that I couldn't continue. Not with her."

"What kind of a thought?" I asked and Hikaru blushed. _Blushed_. I don't think I've ever seen him blush before. I could see him biting the inside of his cheek.

"Uhm…" he said something after that but I didn't hear him.

"Speak up, Hikaru, I can't hear you."

"I thought of you" he said barely above a whisper, eyes glued to the ground. I blinked hard, not believing my ears.

"Me?" I repeated and he nodded, daring to look up at me. In his eyes I saw confusion, insecurity, and…love? Lust? I couldn't tell but it wasn't related to the other two.

"Kaoru, I think I might be falling for you…" he trailed off and walked towards me, stopping in front of me as if to make sure I wasn't going to hit him or anything. The last thing I wanted to do was hit him. I wanted him in my arms, bodies pressed together…

I stood up and grabbed him, pulling him as close to me as physically possible, holding him tightly. He held me just as tightly and I could feel his breath on my shoulder beneath the material of my shirt. Then I trembled as I felt his lips against my neck, kissing up to my ear shyly. Without thinking I made a noise and he pulled back a little. He was grinning coyly.

"Too soon?" he asked and I captured his soft, inviting lips in a deep kiss. Then, to our horror, there was a giggle at the door. We both froze and turned to see Lauren with her dolls in hand by the door, waving at us.

"Kaoru loves Hikaru! Hikaru loves Kaoru!" she chanted softly and skipped off down the hall. We paused and looked at each other before breaking into laughter. Maybe she's right. Maybe it is love. I stroked Hikaru's cheek and clicked my tongue.

"You, boy, need a haircut. Come to my office" I ordered, motioning with my hand to my bedroom door. He laughed and crossed his eyes at me.

"Yes, mom" he joked and went into my room. I shook my head and followed him, closing the door behind me and going over to my dresser to retrieve my scissors.


	10. The Limey Truth

Hikaru's POV

I sat down on the small loveseat at the foot of Kaoru's bed and took a moment to take in the details of his room. Unlike mine, his had paintings and band posters covering all four walls and miscellaneous knick-knacks strewn about his dresser in a semi-organized fashion. Mostly pencils, crayons, markers, and empty glass bottles filled with things like erasers and one had ribbons wrapped around it. I spied about two bottles of cologne and body mist, probably his signature scent of rich sandalwood with a hint of cinnamon and some sort of fruit or flower. I couldn't quite tell but I knew it was a more feminine scent. Kaoru walked over to me with scissors, a towel and a little spray bottle filled with water.

"You can either sit there and I'll sit on the bed or you can sit on the floor and I'll sit where you are" he offered but I was comfy right here I was.

"I'll stay here" I shrugged and he crawled onto the bed behind me, sitting with my head between his legs which made me blush a little. His legs hung loosely over the back of the loveseat as he draped the towel over the back of my neck to the front and sprayed water into my hair until it was damp enough to clump into thicker or thinner locks as he needed.

"When I do your bangs I'll tell you to close your eyes" he assured me as he started snipping away at the back of my hair. I heard the scissors slicing through my hair and I could see little strands falling in my peripheral vision as he worked on the sides.

"How long have you been cutting hair?" I asked sort of jokingly and he shrugged.

"Well, I tried to cut my hair when I was about three so…a few years" he chuckled and put his hand over my eyes so that I would close them. For some reason he scooted closer and I felt his pelvic region press against my head and my cheeks flushed even deeper. I could tell that he was large even when he wasn't aroused and that made my skin tingle a little bit. Maybe I really am gay…for him at least. I find myself admiring his body constantly, but I want to do more than admire. A lot. His hand brushed across my face gently to wipe off the hairs that stuck on and he folded the towel into itself. He reached for another towel next to him and shook it into my head to dry my hair a bit. Afterwards he combed it gently and put a bit of baby powder on my face and neck to get rid of any stray pieces of hair that he didn't shake off. I grabbed the mirror he handed me and admired my new hair. It was a little shorter on the sides and the bangs were no longer in my face, but he basically kept the style the same which I was grateful for. But not even my hair, my lusciously amazing hair, could distract me from the sexy look-alike behind me. At the moment I didn't care if we looked the same or not. He was all I craved, my damn hormones. I turned around on the couch and knelt down in front of him, looking up into liquid amber orbs. His cheeks tinted pink from my gaze and I wondered if I was making him uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

And with that, I leaned in and moved my hand to the back of his head, bringing his lips closer to my aching ones. His soft, tender kiss made my heart race and I wanted more. I wanted him. Carefully I crawled onto the bed and set him on his back, hovering over him cautiously as he stroked my face lightly. He was so gentle and loving, almost to the point where it made me hurt. I was needy, aching to be touched by him, lustfully inching my body closer to his. But I didn't want to overwhelm him; otherwise I could never forgive myself. I felt his hand move from my face to my chest and outline my muscles on my torso to my back. I felt sparks from his touch and I moaned ever so slightly into the deepening kiss. I wanted him. Before I knew it I felt his aroused member prodding mine from beneath our jeans and I moved my hips into him slowly and I could have swore I heard him mewl. He broke the kiss for air and looked into my eyes.

"Hikaru…" he muttered and I absentmindedly ran the pad of my thumb over his perky left nipple.

"Mmh?" urged him to continue from where he trailed off, hoping he wouldn't ask to stop.

"How far do you plan on going…?" he asked curiously as his hands wandered to my hips. Right now we were both playing it safe. I could easily go all the way with him, even though he's a guy, but I don't want to force him. I want him to enjoy everything I give him.

"How far do you want to go, Kaoru? I don't want to force you to do anything." I admitted and he bit his lip.

"I really…I've never felt this way about anyone before, Hikaru. It feels amazing…incredible. And," he paused and glanced down lustfully at our erections pressing together, "this is really, really hot." The last part he breathed into my ear and made me shudder. I couldn't stop myself from capturing him into another passionate kiss as I moved my hips harder and a bit faster. I felt him harden even more beneath me which in turn aided my growing lust for him. I got off of him and smirked, removing my shirt slowly.

"Lock the door" I ordered him and he leaped off the bed to lock the door tight. When he turned around I could very clearly see his need between his legs, outlined by the tight jeans that made his legs look so tempting. It took all of my willpower not to jump him right then and there. His face was flushed and his hair was a bit messed up, giving him a most delicious appearance. He slowly moved his hands to his shirt as he walked back over to me, lifting it up to his bellybutton to expose a tiny trail of hair leading down to his erection beneath his jeans. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning as my own throbbing need pulsed against its cloth barrier. He finally threw his shirt to the floor and straddled my hips as I sat up a little bit, eyelevel with his chest. I reach for his pants and unbuttoned them, pushing them down so that it looked like his penis would just pop out of its dreaded prison. He rocked his hips into mine as I undid the zipper of his pants, blushing deeper as his erection protruded through his boxers a little bit. I kissed him roughly as I stroked his length, loving the way it hardened at my touch and how he moaned a little into the kiss each time I stroked back up to his head and rubbed my thumb over the slit.

"Am I doing it right?" I breathed and he nodded, placing his hand over mine and guiding me into a faster rhythm. When I got the speed he wanted down he undid my pants and pulled them off of me, tossing them aside along with my boxers so that I was fully erect and exposed in front of him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and we both froze our eyes wide in fear.

"Kaoru? Are you in there?" his mother's voice called from the other side of the locked door. Kaoru began to slowly pump me and I bit back a moan, surprised he was still going.

"Yeah, why?" he called back, kissing me so that I could moan into his mouth to show him how much I loved him touching me.

"Have you seen Hikaru?"

"Yeah, he went for a walk. He'll be back." Kaoru lied and pumped faster. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my neck as warmth pooled inside of my lower stomach. Goddamn, he was going to make me climax…!

"Oh…well, I hope he's back in time for your birthday dinner."

Birthday? I looked up at Kaoru. It's _my_ birthday, too…

"He will, I promise." Kaoru said and we waited until we heard his mom's footsteps go back down the stairs. I took his face in my hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Kaoru…it's my birthday, too."

He blinked.

"Which hospital?"

I told him and all he did was blink.

"Hikaru…what is your mother's name?"

I told him my mother's full name and he suddenly got off of me with this strange look in his eyes.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" I asked nervously, afraid that I had done something wrong. All thoughts of sex had fled my mind. Kaoru looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hikaru…one time I asked Grace about my real mother, a long time ago…I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner but," he gulped and his jaw set, "I think I know why you look like me."

I just stared, not really putting anything together. "Why?"

"We're brothers."

Oh. My. God.


	11. Hits Hard

Hooray, filler chapter~!

I've been busy. Nhey~

* * *

Kaoru's POV

No, no, no. This couldn't be right! But it had to be, it explained everything. I fled the room after unlocking the door, not even caring that my fly was undone and boxers half off my hips as I rushed to the bathroom. I turned the faucet of the sink and shoved my hands under the running water, trying to cleanse the deed they had done. Not even the smell of the soap I used to scrub my hands raw could comfort me like it usually does. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and my vision drowned in them. I couldn't believe it. I almost had sex with my brother. My brother that I didn't even know I had! Oh man. How could I tell my mother?

Well, not about the almost having sex as much as the Hikaru being my brother part. My twin brother.

I have a twin brother. I have a twin brother. I have a brother that looks exactly like me and was born only minutes apart from me in the same hospital from the same womb.

Those five words kept swirling in my head. Over and over again. I was beginning to feel nauseous as I turned the water off and slumped to the floor. I was shaking so hard the tears barely touched my face as they fell to the ground. I heard a knock on the door and knew immediately who it was. Only I would be dumb enough not to close the door.

"I don't want to talk." I muttered between sobs. I buried my face in my arms so I wouldn't have to look at that angelic face. "You won't understand…"

I felt little hands embrace me and soft curls grace my cheeks. It pained me for her to see me like this. I couldn't tell her why, she wouldn't understand.

"Lauren loves you, big brother." The small, delicate words floated through my mind as she stroked my hair. This should be mom. She should be comforting me, not my mentally unstable little sister. "All of Lauren. Even Bad Lauren." She added quietly. My eyes opened and I tried to calm down. She never spoke about her 'other' selves. Ever. Not even mention them.

"And Sad Lauren, and Crazy Lauren, and Happy Lauren, and Sleepy Lauren and Goga Lauren…"

She kept muttering all of her other personalities, throwing in her own little words that no one understands. Finally I couldn't take it. I turned to her and gave her the biggest hug in the world. I forgot how hard it is for her. To live with her condition that she will probably have forever. I wiped my tears away and looked her in the eye.

"Big brother loves you, too, Lauren. Even Bad Lauren." I told her with a ghost of a smile. She beamed at me and giggled.

"Yay!" she shouted and kissed me on the cheek. I pat her head and gave her a gentle push towards the door.

"Go tell mom I will be right downstairs" I told her and she toddled off. I sat there for a while, not sure what to do. My insides hurt from crying and I just wanted to crawl into a corner and sleep. For a very long time.

* * *

Next one will be longer, I promise~! If anyone even still reads this...


	12. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey everyone, this is just so everyone who reads this story can actually see this instead of me posting it on my profile.

I'm pretty sure a few chapters ago I promise a oneshot for the 50th reviewer...MattFanGirl~!

If I counted right xD

Send me a message to confirm this and request your story :3

But, here's the thing.

New Year, 2011, my resolution is to try to update this story and every story I ever write throughout the year AT LEAST once every week. Obviously, I am getting busier as I get older (turned 16 this year, betches~!) so I know I won't always be able to do the once a week thing. But as long as I try that's all that matters~!

So, I am holding a little raffle-type thing. To celebrate :3

Before I go any further, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE AN ACTUAL UPDATED CHAPTER TOMORROW.

Now then :3

You, the reader, have exactly until the 7th of January (next Friday) to pick one number between 1 and 20 and post it in a comment for this story. Preferably this "chapter", but it doesn't really matter. Lol.

ONE NUMBER EACH.

That's it.

I have already picked the lucky number.

Whomever gets within two numbers, give or take, away from that number will recieve a oneshot request from me, either fluffy, sexy, bizarre, action-y, anything you want!

I will try to have another chapter up Saturday to not only announce the winners but also give you all something to read. :3

That being said, I hope everyone's new year is perfect and Merry belated Christmas/Hannukah/Kwaanza~! xD


	13. The End?

Okay, everyone, this is it~! The final chapter of "Two Bodies, One Love". So, I want to thank all of you for reading and please, enjoy. :3

ALSO:

You are getting a notice that this is a new chapter update. This is because I actually left out a chapter and didn't know until just now B:  
NOTHING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER HAS CHANGED. Except for its number. The chapter that has been changed is number 9. Now the sequence from 9 to now should make more sense.

I'm sorry for being so careless xDD

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I had to go downstairs. My mother was waiting. As I struggled to lift myself from the tiled floor I heard a knock at the doorway. I looked up to see myself, standing there, looking down at pitiful me. Blinking a few times I realized that I was wrong. It was Hikaru.

"Kaoru…"

I could see his jaw trembling. He couldn't even speak to me, which was fine because I didn't know what on earth to say to him. I finally got to my feet and looked him dead in the eye. I didn't see the usual Hikaru in those eyes now. I saw fear, I saw confusion…I saw…was that shame?

He was ashamed.

I can't say I blame him, I did more than he did. My stomach churned again and I shook my head. I walked right past him without even looking at him, my eyes cast down at the floor. I don't know what to do. I can't think of anything to say. I don't know what is going to happen or what the right thing is or if this is even all real. It feels like a sick, twisted nightmare.

Yes, that's it.

It's a nightmare. I'll wake up in a few seconds, nice and warm in my bed. There won't really be a Hikaru, there won't be my parents' divorce, everything will be normal again.

Each step down the wooden staircase made that theory seem farther and farther away from being possible. I saw my mother's beaming face in the kitchen standing at the counter, right in front of her was a large birthday cake. But something was strange about it. There were only two candles.

Obviously, I'm not turning two…

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Hikaru start down them out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on, Kaoru! It's time to sing 'Happy Birthday'!" Lauren giggled from the table, a speck of icing near the corner of her mouth. My mother nodded.

"Yes, and I have big news to share with you boys! I figured now would be the perfect time to tell you…" my mother trailed off and I saw hesitation on her face. In any case, I decided to go over and sit at the table in front of the cake. It was vanilla icing, my favorite.

"Huh, is that vanilla icing?" I heard Hikaru ask as he sat next to me. At least he was a good actor. It was like nothing happened already.

"Yup, Kaoru's favorite!" my mom answered him and he smiled at her.

"Really?" he turned to me, "vanilla is my favorite, too."

I couldn't look at him. I just nodded. Then the lights went out and Lauren toddled back to her seat. My mom lit the candles and looked at the two of us with a big sigh.

"Okay, boys. I have something to tell you. It's not just Kaoru's birthday. It's also Hikaru's. And it's not just by chance that you have the same birthday and are turning the same age. "

She looked at both of us for a reaction, but apparently there wasn't one from Hikaru because she continued.

"You are biological twins. Kaoru, Hikaru is your brother. Hikaru, Kaoru is your brother. When I adopted you, Kaoru, I didn't originally know about Hikaru. There was a filing mistake at the orphanage; otherwise I would have absolutely adopted Hikaru as well. I never meant for you two to be separated! And once I heard about the exchange program for the first time, I immediately knew what had to be done."

She smiled at us and sat down. Then her and Lauren began to sing 'happy birthday', to both of us.

I looked at Hikaru and saw that his eyes were misty. Even after what had happened, I still thought he looked gorgeous in the candlelight.

Then I saw it.

A single tear. Ruining his perfect face. I wanted to wipe it away but my hands wouldn't work. I realized the sudden silence as my mom and Lauren ended the song and that's when Hikaru finally looked back at me. And smiled.

We blew out the candles together. His first, since he's the oldest. And then me.

I felt something warm cover my hand and glanced down to see Hikaru's. I didn't know what to do.

I let him keep it there. I loved feeling the warmth of it, almost like he's telling me everything is okay now. But I know it isn't. It might not ever be.

I'm in love.

With my twin brother.

And I don't know what to do.

* * *

By the way, it's not totally over, the sequel is already in progress. kthnxbai 3

;3


End file.
